


Just a Coincidence

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Royalty AU, Tree Bros, alana x zoe in the background, convan, gardener evan, kind of?, prince connor, princess zoe, thats it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: Evan smiled ever so slightly. “Um, what, or, who, what’s your name?”He doesn’t recognize me?“I’m Connor Murphy.”“Oh! You have the same last name as the King! Do you, are, um, are you related to him?”Connor blames Evan’s adorable smile for his answer. “No. Just a coincidence.”----------------------In which Connor hides the fact that he's the Prince in order to woo the new castle gardener.





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I'm hoping this idea works out the way I plan it to.
> 
> Future chapters will be longer.

Connor didn’t bother to cover the yawn that escaped his lips. He knew, Zoe knew, his parents knew, every person with even the slightest bit of common sense knew that ball planning was one of the most boring things in the world. So why did he have to hide that fact? Actually, why did he have to be here? He didn’t have a say in the plans, so why did he have to sit through thirty-two different auditions to be the balls musicians?

“If Mom or Dad asks, I’m going to the bathroom,” Connor whispered to his sister before getting up from his throne and running out the doors into the long castle hallway. The young man took off his crown and set it on one of the desk he happened to pass by. Running a hand through his long hair, he sighed at the feeling of it flowing freely as he walked through the hallways. Connor hated the fact he had to wear it all the time. It didn’t make his life any better if he wore it or not, so why did he have to keep it on?

Lost in his thoughts, Connor slammed into another person in the hallway, sending them both to the ground. “Hey!”

“Sorry! I was, um, you, do you, or, it was my fault. Sorry,” the other person said.

Connor sat up and glared at the man. That was until he saw him. The man couldn’t be any older than Connor, looking around the same age as him. He had a tangled mop of blond hair that sat above a pair of fear-filled blue eyes. His clothes indicated that he worked in the castle, yet Connor couldn’t seem to remember ever seeing him before. 

Realizing he was staring, Connor shook his head and stood up. He held his hand out towards the cute man. The man blinked at the hand, then at Connor before taking it and letting him pull him up. “Uh, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Connor shrugged and pulled his hand back. “Are you new?”

The man nodded. “Yeah. I’m, um, I’m Evan. Evan Hansen. I’m working, or, uh, I take care of the garden? Since the old gardener retired. Not, not that he looked old! Just cause, I thought since he retired he was old? And my friend said that I should work here? So I applied and the King said I could be the new gardener. Sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear all of that,” Evan rambled, playing with the edge of his shirt. 

Connor used all his strength to keep from smiling at Evan’s rant. _How can a guy be this cute?_ “I don’t mind.”

Evan smiled ever so slightly. “Um, what, or, who, what’s your name?”

_He doesn’t recognize me?_ “I’m Connor Murphy.”

“Oh! You have the same last name as the King! Do you, are, um, are you related to him?”

Connor blames Evan’s adorable smile for his answer. “No. Just a coincidence.”

Evan nodded. “Well, I, uh, I’m, you, I should get back to the garden. It’s kind of a mess cause of the storm last night and all. It was nice meeting you, Connor,” he said.

Connor nodded. “You too, Evan. Maybe I’ll see you soon?”

The stuttering man nodded before scurrying off, keeping his head down to avoid another conversation with other passerby’s.

The Prince couldn’t help but stare as Evan ran off. He felt something in his heart tug as Evan turned the corner, away from his sight. Connor stood rooted in his spot for a few more moments before heading back to his family. He sat down next to Zoe and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Connor decided during lunch, he would go visit the new gardner. It wouldn’t hurt to try to get to know him better, right?

“Connor. Connor? Can you even hear me?” Zoe asked, snapping her fingers in front of her brothers face.

Connor rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away from him. “Yes, I can fucking hear you. I just zoned out for a bit, geez.”

Zoe frowned. “What were you so zoned out about?”

“None of your fucking business,” Connor mumbled before returning to his thoughts. He thought about what Evan was doing right now. He thought about what Evan would want for lunch. He thought about what conversation him and Evan would have next. He thought about Evan. Evan. Evan. _Evan_. “Shit!”

“Connor! Watch your mouth!” Larry said, leaning over to glare at his son. “And where is your crown?”

The Prince sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy smiled and grabbed the lemonade form the drink cabinet. “Also, Evan really likes chocolate chip cookies. Like, more than anything.”
> 
> “Do you have some?”
> 
> Jared shook his head. “Nope! That’s just some advice for a future date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate writing the first few chapters of something.
> 
> But I guess you got to get through the boring stuff to get to the good stuff, right?
> 
> Right?

As soon as his father announced a lunch break, Connor bolted out the doors and ran down the hallway to the kitchen. He walked in, grabbed a bowl, and proceeded to fill it with all sorts of food. He was almost finished putting the bottle of orange juice in the bowl when an irritable voice spoke up.

“Are you trying to gain as much weight as possible so you don’t have to go to the stupid ball?”

Connor frowned and turned to meet the enemy. “Kleinman.”

Jared smirked. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

“No,” Connor answered, readjusting the bowl in his arms. “I’m just grabbing some lunch.”

“That’s an awful lot of lunch for one person,” Jared noted.

“Why are you even here, Kleinman?”

“I work here, Murphy.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “I can have you fired for not using my title.”

Jared laughed. “Like your dad would believe you! Anyways, you still haven’t answered my question.”

The prince rolled his eyes and brushed past the chef-in-training, mumbling a quiet “fuck off” as he did so.

“Just so you know, Evan prefers lemonade over orange juice!”

Connor stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced down at the bottle in his bowl before slowly turning around. “How would you know? And how do you even know I’m eating with Evan?”

Jared shrugged. “Only because I’ve been his best friend since birth. And I’m the one who got him this gardening job. And I saw you talking to him earlier in the hallway.”

Connor sighed, setting his bowl down on the table and pulling out the orange juice. “Fine. Grab me a bottle of lemonade.”

The boy smiled and grabbed the lemonade form the drink cabinet. “Also, Evan really likes chocolate chip cookies. Like, more than anything.”

“Do you have some?”

Jared shook his head. “Nope! That’s just some advice for a future date.”

Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed all his stuff. He sped towards the doors leading out into the castle gardens. When Connor caught sight of Evan, he quickly ran a hand through his hair, attempting to make it look as nice as possible, and cleared his throat in hopes of not startling him.

Evan turned his head at the small cough and smiled brightly. “Connor!” Evan set down his small shovel and took off his gloves, walking over to Connor. “I didn’t, I hadn’t, thought that, um, didn’t think ‘see you soon’ meant so, well, soon!”

The prince-in-disguise smiled and grabbed Evan’s hand, walking him over to the small table and chair set they had outside. “I thought maybe you could use a lunch break.”

Evan blushed at their contact and nodded. “Yeah. I could, definitely.” He sat down across from Connor and watched as he took food out of his bowl. “Lemonade,” Evan said as he set the bottle down, “my favorite!”

Connor nodded. “I know,” he winked and poured the gardener a glass.

The two chatted as they ate their lunch. Evan tried his best to go through sentences with as little stuttering as possible, and Connor did everything he could to get Evan to laugh and smile. Sooner than either of them would’ve liked, the food was gone and it was time for both of them to get back to work.

Evan thanked Connor for the lunch and walked back over to his gardening supplies. Connor quickly ran over and grabbed his hand. “Hey! Uh,” he began, but lost all words when he looked at the small gardener. 

“Yeah?” Evan questioned.

Connor looked at his feet. “Will you, um, be here tomorrow?”

The small gardener smiled and nodded. “I will! Do you, um, do you want me to, uh, get, er, provide lunch?”

“That would be awesome, actually. I can bring the lemonade again if you’d like.”

“Yes! That would be pretty cool. If you brought it, I mean.”

Connor smiled and placed a small kiss on Evans cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Evan Hansen,” he whispered and let go of his hand, walking back into the castle. mentally deciding if he should wear blue tomorrow to match Evan’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> @i-also-miss-our-talks

**Author's Note:**

> I post to Tumblr first!
> 
> @i-also-miss-our-talks


End file.
